riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Sabatini
The Great Sabatini are a progressive sludge band from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Their music is an aggressive mixture of noise rock, doom, hardcore, and metal wrapped up in a burly sludge aesthetic, fearlessly employing any musical device from standard pop song structures and hooks to utterly tuneless experimentation or any degree between the two. All four members handle vocal duties. Since their formation in 2007 The Great Sabatini has released four studio albums along with five EPs and a fistful of other releases, touring all over Canada, the United States and Europe along the way. History The Great Sabatini formed in 2007 with the quartet of Joey, Sean, Rob and Will, all of whom with the Sabatini pseudonym. By November of that same year the band would release their debut ep Burning Wilderness independently. Gaining momentum the band would quickly follow up with the Dial Tone EP the next year along with two tours of their home country of Canada, further writing and building towards their debut full-length. The Great Sabatini would self-release their debut album Sad Parade of Yesterdays on 28 November 2009, following with their first tours of the United States the next two years. A second EP entitled Napoleon Sodomite saw release in 2011 as a 7" while the band maintained a relentless creativity in terms of cong composing. Signing to No List in 2012 the band would release a cassette EP entitled The Royal We and their second studio album Matterhorn as a 12" LP on 25 March with further touring. The band soldiered on with an EP entitled Sunday School the next year along with their first full tour of Europe. At some point between the second and third albums Will Sabatini would depart with Steve Sabatini as his replacement. Working with Solar Flare Records along with No List, the band's third studio album Dog Years saw release on 2 June 2014 to positive press from Decibel Magazine, American Aftermath and Exclaim! among other critics as the band showed creative evolution to their brand of sludge. The band would push forward with an immediate tour of the United States among a host of Canadian and European appearances throughout 2015. Switching to a more DIY aesthetic the band released a mini-CD split with Anthesis and a single entitled Bleeder of the Pack. A split with Godstopper followed via No List in 2016 as the band begins work on their fourth studio album Goodbye Audio, which would be released in November 2018. Circa November 2019 two releases of archival material would be uploaded to their bandcamp. The first would be the band's split with Anthesis, featuring two songs from the Dog Years sessions. The second would be a short album entitled Dirge of The Cruel, a drone/noise remix of the song "Birth of The Cruel" and re-discovered nearly a decade later, with further remixing and mastering done by Scott Miller in 2019. Discography Studio Albums * Sad Parade of Yesterdays (2009, Independent) * Matterhorn (2012, No List) * Dog Years (2014, No List / Solar Flare) * Goodbye Audio (2018, Ancient Temple Recordings) * Dirge of The Cruel (2019, Self-Released) EPs * Burning Wilderness (2007, Independent) * Dial Tone (2008, Independent) * Napoleon Sodomite (2011, Independent) * The Royal We (2012, No List) * Sunday School (2013, Independent) Misc. Releases * Anthesis/ The Great Sabatini (split with Anthesis) (2015, Self-Released) * Bleeder of the Pack (Single) (2015, Self-Released) * The Great Sabatini / Godstopper (Split with Godstopper) (2016, No List) Members Current Members * Joey Sabatini - Bass, Vocals (2007 - Present) * Sean Sabatini - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - Present) * Rob Sabatini - Guitar, Vocals (2007 - Present) * Steve Sabatini - Drums (2013 - Present) Former Members * Will Sabatini - Drums (2007 - 2012) Tours NOTE: Nearly all of the band's tours can be sourced on the official biography. * 2008 Coast-to-Coast Canadian Tour (2008) * 2008 East Coast Canada Tour (2008) * 2009 July Summer Tour (2009) MySpace * 2010 Eastern Canada Tour (2010) * 2010 Eastern USA Tour (2010) * 2010 North American Tour (2010) * 2011 North American Tour (2011) * 2011 Eastern Canada Tour (With KEN Mode) (2011) * 2012 North American Tour (2012) * 2012 Midwest USA/Canada Tour (2012) * 2012 Western USA/Canada Tour (2012) * 2013 European Tour (2013) * 2013 Eastern Canada Tour (2013) * Dog Years Western Canada/USA Tour (2014) * Dog Years North American Tour (2014) * 2015 European Tour (2015) * 2017 Canadian Mini-Tour (With Swarm of Spheres) (2017) * 2017 November Mini-Tour (With Yautja, Pyrrhon) (2017) * Goodbye Audio Canadian Tour (With Cellos) (2018)The Great Sabatini Reviews External Links *Official Page *YouTube *Facebook *Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Montreal Category:Quebec Category:Canada Category:Sludge Metal Category:Progressive Metal Category:The Great Sabatini